


Сшиби их с ног и сбей их с толку

by AlchemyAlice, Keiya



Series: супербратаны [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Эпичный броманс, тайные личности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiya/pseuds/Keiya
Summary: Признаться своей команде друзей-супергероев, что ты миллиардер и плэйбой, значительно труднее, чем притворяется Тони.Или: Дальнейшие моменты из утомительной жизни Брюса Уэйна, друга детства Тони Старка.





	Сшиби их с ног и сбей их с толку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [leave them stunned and stuttering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668659) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



_Р_ _аньше:_

Можно сказать, что история катастрофы началась так: сразу после кошмарной вечеринки по поводу дня рождения Тони, Кларк написал о нем статью в Дэйли Плэнет. Нелестную, мягко говоря.

Брюс не разговаривал с ним неделю.

\- Может, скажешь Лиге уже? - спросил Дик. - Ты уже во многом им доверился, почему не пойти до конца? Это бы все заметно упростило, и Кларк бы может даже извинился.

\- Мне не нужны его извинения, - ответил Брюс, игнорируя и Дика, и Альфреда, очень аккуратно намазывая тост маслом. - Мне нужно что-то, чем я смогу надавить, чтобы купить компанию Хаммера и превратить ее в мусороперерабатывающий завод, чего она и достойна.

\- Старк вроде и сам неплохо справляется.

\- Ты еще ничего не видел, - мрачно сказал Брюс. - Тони ничего наполовину не делает.

Через несколько недель, когда на месте Старк Экспо оказался обугленный пустырь, Дик поднял бровь:

\- Пожалуй, я понимаю, о чем ты, - признался он. - Пожалуй, я даже склоняюсь к тому, чтобы в этот раз согласиться с Кларком.

Брюс вздохнул.

\- Я тебя как-нибудь с ним познакомлю, - сказал он. - Посмотрим, что ты тогда будешь думать.

 

_Потом:_

(Знакомство Дика и Тони – ошибка первого разряда.

Брюс, возможно, это предвидел… и не сделал ничего, чтобы это предотвратить.

Но оно того стоило, ради абсолютного восторга на лице Дика, который убегает, отпрыгивает и уворачивается от Дамми, неловко размахивающего огнетушителем, пока Тони хохочет и хохочет рядом со своим верстаком.

\- Мне нравится этот парень, - заявляет Тони. - Тебе стоит завести еще парочку. Ответственность тебе, как всегда, идет.

\- Я подумаю, - отвечает Брюс, и не ужесточает выражения лица, пока Дик издает победный крик и делает заднее сальто с руки Дамми. Он признается, хотя и исключительно самому себе, что это приятно, когда больше, чем пара избранных, знает его полностью.)

 

 _Раньше_ :

_И именно так, конечно, все вышло из-под контроля._

 

_Потом:_

Тони нравится думать, что это он заразил Брюса помешательством на кошмарных протеиновых коктейлях на завтрак. Брюс утверждает, что все с точностью наоборот.

Все остальные считают, что это неважно; в любом случае, в результате у них обоих есть отвратительная привычка.

Когда Брюс впервые остается на ночь в башне Мстителей, наутро Наташа смотрит на него так, будто ожили все ее худшие кошмары:

\- Ты серьезно это пьешь?

Брюс делает паузу между глотками чудодейственной зеленой жижи.

\- Это полезно.

Она разводит руками в отчаяньи.

\- Богатые мальчишки и их детоксы.

Брюс смотрит ей вслед, когда она уходит, и запоздало говорит с некоторой оскорбленностью:

\- Не нужны мне _детоксы_.

\- Оо, а еще есть? - говорит Тони, вползая, словно зомби, с полным бардаком на голове.

\- Нет, но игредиенты я еще не убрал.

\- Отлично.

Никто из Мстителей, кроме Тони, не знает, чем Брюс занимается в свободное время. Его радует, что он нравится им все равно, скорее всего, из-за  абсолютной неспособности Брюса хоть сколько-нибудь долго притворяться пустоголовым плэйбоем рядом с Тони.

Или, черт побери, у него отлично выходит, раз Наташа думает, что ему нужны детоксы. Тем не менее, он решает заглядывать почаще. В башне Мстителей, хотя она и совсем новая, царит расслабленная атмосфера, которая пока не установилась в штаб-квартире Лиги, по крайней мере, для Брюса.

Он не думает о том, почему бы это.

 

_Раньше:_

То, что Тони убил Стэйна раньше, чем до него добрался Брюс, было, наверное, небольшим чудом.

Тони смутно и отрывочно запомнил сквозь пелену наркоза, как проснулся в кровати в частной больнице и увидел Брюса, сидящего в кресле для посетителей, наклонившись вперед, локти на коленях, руки, сцепленные в замок. На его чуть вытянутом лице была сложная гримаса – одновременно ноль и слишком много эмоций. Тони не мог припомнить ни одного раза, когда видел его таким.

Он собрал во рту достаточно слюны, чтобы сказать:

\- Готэм сегодня без тебя переживет? - даже он сам слышал, какой у него надорванный, отстраненный голос. У него болела грудь.

Брюс не вздрогнул, но коротко вдохнул и выдохнул.

\- Я слышал обо всем только в общих чертах, а кто-то запаролил все записи с камер слежения.

\- Мм, - согласился Тони, не особо вдумываясь. Отличный был наркоз.

\- Кто это сделал, Тони? - рыкнул Брюс.

Вот это… это он услышал. Тони пришлось закрыть глаза. Он бы и отвернулся тоже, но двигаться было слишком больно.

\- Оби.

Повисла долгая, опасная тишина. Потом ладонь Брюса крепко сжалась на лодыжке Тони.

\- С ним разобрались? - спросил он.

Тони взглянул на него и коротко сказал:

\- Да.

\- Как именно, ты мне не расскажешь.

\- В новостях увидишь.

\- Тони...

\- Не говори со мной таким тоном, я под наркозом, мне больно, и у меня, вполне возможно, сотряс.

\- Нормальный у меня тон, - сказал Брюс. Он сделал паузу, а затем сказал:

\- Это из-за костюма, да?

\- Из-за чего еще, - сказал Тони, глядя в потолок.

\- Ты же понимаешь, во что ввязываешься, да?

\- Как у тебя не будет. Я не _Сама Ночь_ и вот это все. Я просто… Я должен все исправить.

Брюс вздохнул.

\- Вечно с тобой все сложно.

\- Если не сложно, не стоит и делать.

\- Знаю. - Он встал. - Отдохни, Тони. И будь осторожен.

\- Поздно.

Брюс притормозил у двери, пробормотал еще раз: “Знаю,” и исчез, словно шепот.

 

 

 _Потом_ :

Просто для справки, Бэтмен никогда не пересекается с Железным Человеком.

Никогда.

Ну, кроме вот этого случая.

\- Эй, Бэтс! Бэтс, можно я буду так тебя звать? Неплохо звучи…

\- Нет.

\- О, да лад…

\- Нет, Железный Человек.

\- Ладно, ладно.

Выстрел из репульсора освещает переулок.

\- Тебе здесь не место.

\- Я и сам знаю. Боже, у меня ощущение, что меня сейчас ограбят, а я здесь в костюме из металла стою.

\- Я бы сам справился, - отрывисто говорит Бэтмен. Он не врет. Почти.

\- Ага. - Железный Человек осматривает поломанный биомеханизм, который теперь скулит у мусорного контейнера. - Что-то я уверен, что это сварганено из техники Старков, которой лет десять.

\- Да? - Бэтмен обследует металл. Он проржавел, и старое лого Старк Индастрис на нем выцвело, но оно есть. - А.

\- Ага, “а”, - говорит Железный Человек. - Теперь-то мне можно поиграть, а, папуль?

\- Развлекайся, - бурчит Бэтмен. - Просто убери свое безобразие из моего города.

\- Так точно, сэр, сейчас и займусь, сэр, - козыряет Железный Человек.

Техника Старков больше никогда не появляется в Готэме. Тони ноет, что в результате у него падают цены на бирже.

Брюс просто пожимает плечами и по-тихому скупает еще пару сотен акций.

\- Лезешь на мою территорию, Уэйн?

\- Просто делаю разумные инвестиции, Тони.

\- Оставляю за собой право натравить на тебя Пеппер.

\- Уверен, мисс Поттс оценит возможность провести побольше времени в обществе настоящего джентльмена.

\- Ага, скорее настоящего придурка. Ты что, думаешь, я ей рассказал, кто ты на самом деле? Ты для нее Брюси Уэйн, медвежоночек.

\- …Проклятье.

\- И я тебя люблю, сладкий! - нараспев говорит Тони.

\- Прибереги свои чертовы прозвища для Роудса.

 

 

_Раньше:_

(Тони всегда знал о том, что Брюс боится летучих мышей. Вероятно, поэтому он точно знал, что будет с Брюсом, с момента, как тот выбрал свою маску.

Если честно, Брюс ни разу не пожалел, что Тони так быстро догадался.)

 

 

_Потом:_

По какой-то непонятной Брюсу причине, агент Коулсон, кажется, его невзлюбил. Брюс заглядывает в Башню в среду после обеда, после завершения сделки, которую он приехал заключать от имени Уэйн Энтерпрайзис, и возле дверей его встречают дружелюбное приветствие ДЖАРВИСа и суровый взгляд Фила Коулсона, стоящего посреди фойе, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Мистер Старк ужасающе спокоен насчет безопасности, когда вы рядом, мистер Уэйн, - замечает он сухо. - Это любопытно, учитывая, что это место только на прошлой неделе снова открылось.

\- В мою защиту, я не инопланетянин и даже не полубог, - спокойно сказал Брюс, все еще играя привычную роль, просто на всякий случай. - Кроме того, мы с Тони давно друг друга знаем. Он мне доверяет.

Коулсон прищуривается.

\- Интересно, - говорит он. - Учитывая, сколько у мистера Старка проблем с доверием.

\- Хм, - говорит Брюс нейтрально. - Он здесь, кстати?

\- Наверное. Да.

Брюс начинает двигаться мимо него, когда Коулсон добавляет:

\- Его доверие никак не связано с вашими … внеклассными занятиями, или?

Брюс делают паузу, потом совершенно откровенно говорит:

\- Нет, агент Коулсон. Я бы сказал, что его доверие никак не связано ни с чем, чем я занимаюсь в свободное время. - И затем, не в силах остановить себя, он добавляет, - вообще, я не могу себе представить, что кто-то станет больше мне доверять просто потому, что я играю в поло.

Он улыбается:

\- Но ты мне доверяешь, правда, ДЖАРВИС?

\- Вне всяких сомнений, сэр. Очень рад снова вас видеть.

\- Я тебя тоже, дружище, - говорит Брюс. И продолжает, Коулсуну, - Видите? ДЖАРВИСу я нравлюсь.

Коулсон смотрит с неодобрением.

\- Вы нравитесь ДЖАРВИСу, - с неудовольствием повторяет он.

\- Я с ним давно знаком, - отвечает Брюс и бодрой походкой проходит мимо агента. - Игра на своем поле.

Тони у себя в мастерской, стучит молотком по Марку-30.

\- Брюси! - восклицает он, когда ДЖАРВИС демонстративно отключает музыку. - Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

\- Был по соседству, - говорит Брюс. - И не зови меня Брюси.

\- Это разрешено только твоим подружкам и свите?

\- Учитывая, что зачастую это одни и те же люди, да.

\- Кобель.

\- Гав, - растягивает Брюс. Он засовывает руки в карманы, оглядывает мастерскую. - По-моему, агент Коулсон решил, что я пытаюсь переманить тебя в Лигу.

\- Ха! - говорит Тони. - Пусть мечтает так легко от меня избавиться. Увы, я и на три метра к вашей маленькой секте не подойду.

\- Мы не секта.

\- Вы подумываете, не поселиться ли вам на космической станции. Всем вместе. Подальше от человечества. Не делай этого, Брюс, не поддавайся зову башни из слоновой кости.

\- Это было бы полезно для межгалактических совещаний, - замечает Брюс, хоть и без большого энтузиазма. Дика эта перспектива тоже не восхитила.

\- Ага, и бесполезно для всего остального, - говорит Тони, а потом ноет, - не бросаааай меня, Брюс, ты мой единственный друг.

\- Когда-то это может и было правдой, но теперь нет, я уверен, - отвечает Брюс. Он шагает вперед и похлопывает Дамми, прежде чем сесть рядом с Тони за его верстаком, раскидывая как можно неудобнее по столу руки. Тони фыркает.

\- Ну, ты уже позвал Капитана Америку на свидание? - говорит Брюс, настолько повседневно, насколько может, а потом наслаждается тем, как Тони в ответ булькает и звякает оборудованием.

\- _Нет_ , - говорит Тони, среди бессловесных протестов, - я не, это не…

\- Отлично, - говорит Брюс, - потому что, кстати о свите, мне нужна пара.

\- И? - упрямо говорит Тони. - У тебя для этого есть гарем старлеток.

\- Это Met Ball, - говорит Брюс. - Сплошь старлетки, бежать некуда. Даже Клуни не идет, я буду как в пустыне. Тебя ведь тоже пригласили?

\- Пеппер захотела мой билет, что-то насчет Коко Роши и помады, которая им обеим нравится, так что я его ей отдал. Полагаю, она будет с кем-то, кого выберет.

\- Тогда ты будешь мой плюс-один, отлично, - говорит Брюс. - Заеду за тобой через два часа.

\- Ва…? Нет! Брюс, ну не заставляй меня…

\- ДЖАРВИС, присмотри, чтобы к семи он был одет, - перебивает Брюс. - Тот костюм от Армани, который был на нем в Каннах, подойдет, но, наверное,  с черной шелковой рубашкой вместо бордовой, иначе не будет сочетаться с моим темно-синим.

\- Сделаю все возможное, сэр.

\- Предатели, - бормочет Тони. - Предатели вы все.

Он смотрит на Брюса искоса.

\- Есть какая-то причина, по которой ты хочешь продемонстрировать собственную бисексуальность этим вечером?

Брюс переступает с ноги на ногу.

\- Нет.

\- Угу. Это никак не связано с тем, что там будет Селина Кайл, а?

\- Вообще нет, - немедленно говорит Брюс, и сразу морщится.

\- Да ты реально кобель!

\- Она воровка драгоценностей, место будет битком набито, а мне будет нужно что-то отвлекающее в качестве прикрытия, - шипит Брюс.

\- О, я всех отвлеку, - мурлыкает Тони, - я заставлю всю прессу вокруг сомневаться в твоей ориентации, пока ты растворяешься во тьме. Но ты будешь мне _так_ обязан, Брюс. Ты будешь обязан мне по гроб жизни.

\- Ладно, - соглашается Брюс. - Ладно. Можно, я верну должок щедрой порцией ужасно ревнующего Стива Роджерса?

Уши Тони розовеют.

\- Не будет он ревновать, - бормочет он.

\- Но если?.. - уточняет Брюс.

\- ...Ладно.

(У таблоидов счастливый день, и Брюс терпеть этого не может, вспоминает невольно, как отвратительно быть публичной фигурой, хоть и только в одной части его жизни.

Зато через пару месяцев, на гала в ДиСи, Стив Роджерс, стесняясь, спрашивает Брюса, встречаются ли они с Тони, и после Брюс купается в самодовольстве неделями. Тони даже не может заставить себя разозлиться.)

 

 

_Раньше_ _:_

Так получилось, что Брюс не соврал Коулсону: у них с ДЖАРВИСом была особая связь с того самого момента, как ДЖАРВИС стал больше, чем просто длинной цепочкой протоколов, стал голосом и сознанием.

И Брюс помнил этот конкретный момент. Потому что Тони был пьян, пьянее Брюс видел его только два раза, и Дамми нависал над его неподвижным телом, словно бабушка, всплескивающая руками.

Брюс никогда не забудет, что первым решением ДЖАРВИСа как разумного создания было позвонить ему.

\- ‘лло?

\- Мистер Уэйн. Простите, что беспокою, я осознаю, что звонить вам в такой поздний час невежливо.

Брюс резко проснулся.

\- Кто это?

\- Я был назван ДЖАРВИС, Просто Весьма Интеллектуальная Система, версия 1.6, создан Верховным Крутым Повелителем, мистером Тони Старком.

Брюс закатил глаза, хотя внутри тяжестью навис ужас.

\- ДЖАРВИС, - повторил он. - То есть как Эдвин Джарвис?

\- Именно так, мистер Уэйн, покойный Эдвин Джарвис – мой тезка.

\- Господи.

\- Неверно, я ДЖАРВИС, мистер Уэйн.

\- Да нет, я знаю.

Брюс наконец свесил ноги с края кровати и провел ладонью по волосам.

\- Просто… - он собрался. - Я правильно понимаю, что Эдвин Джарвис умер?

\- Верно, мистер Уэйн. Вчера, в восемь часов пополудни по времени восточного побережья.

\- Зови меня Брюс, ДЖАРВИС. - Брюс сглотнул. - Эм. Зачем ты мне позвонил?

\- Я… - ДЖАРВИС сделал паузу. - Я беспокоюсь о моем создателе, сэр.

\- Я еду.

\- Он в Малибу, сэр. Пожалуйста, поспешите.

Брюс нарушил около трех законов о полетах, чтобы добраться в Малибу меньше чем за три часа. Штрафы он потом оплатит.

Дом Тони был готов наполовину, работы закончились только в гостевой спальне и лаборатории. Тони планировал сюда переехать в конце лета, когда строительные работы были бы завершены.

Брюс начал пытаться взломать систему безопасности, и вздрогнул, когда из динамика возле двери раздался голос:

\- Идентификация: мистер Брюс Уэйн. Пожалуйста, подтвердите голосовой отпечаток.

\- ДЖАРВИС?

\- Именно так, сэр. Голосовой отпечаток подтвержден. Мистер Старк в лаборатории.

Брюс побежал.

Дверь лаборатории беззвучно распахнулась перед ним, и он увидел Тони, лежащего на полу, и Дамми, склонившегося над ним, но механическая рука скрипнула и исчезла с пути, когда Брюс приблизился.

\- Привет, мальчик, - рассеянно, сказал ему Брюс, и обратил внимание, что Тони либо упал, либо был повернут на бок, так что по крайней мере он вряд ли мог задохнуться. Дышал он глубоко и влажно. Брюс потряс его за плечо.

\- Тони. Тони, проснись, черт тебя подери.

\- Я не смог разбудить его, сэр, - сказал ДЖАРВИС, и его голос содержал в себе нечто, что Брюс только позже распознает (одновременно с ужасом и восхищением) как беспокойство. - Его жизненные показатели стабильны, но у меня нет подходящих протоколов для этой ситуации, а следовательно, я был к ней не готов. Я подумал, что мне следует позвать помощь извне, а вы записаны как контактное лицо мистера Старка в экстренных ситуациях.

\- Как давно ты онлайн, ДЖАРВИС? - спросил Брюс, сжимая руку Тони и готовясь поднять его на плечо.

\- Четыре часа, пятнадцать минут и сорок три секунды, сэр.

\- Боже. - Брюс поднял Тони на плечо и попытался встать. - Здесь ванная рядом есть, ДЖАРВИС?

\- Я подсвечу дорогу, сэр.

Тони проснулся на полпути в ванную, и его немедленно стошнило Брюсу на спину.

\- Прекрасно. Ты купишь мне куртку и брюки, Тони.

\- Угх. Чего? Брю...

\- Не разговаривай, мы сейчас не разговариваем, мы приводим тебя в трезвый вид, а потом ты мне объяснишь, какого черта не позвонил мне насчет Джарвиса.

Тони глухо застонал и чуть не получил сотрясение, пока Брюс пытался сгрузить его в огромную ванну из литого железа в ванной при лаборатории. Потом Тони зашипел, когда включился душ.

\- Блядский боже, что за… угх.

\- Это неплохо отражает и мои эмоции, рад, что мы в этом согласны.

Брюс снял убитые куртку и штаны и кинул их в раковину, включил кран, чтобы смыть запах тошноты.

\- Ты чем злее, тем чопорнее.

\- Я серьезно тебе морду начищу, когда протрезвеешь, - прорычал Брюс.

Тони вздрогнул и закрыл глаза под текущей и текущей водой.

Брюс дышал. Дышал.

Может быть, прошли минуты, может, часы, когда Тони снова начал двигаться.

\- Что тут еще скаж’шь? - пробормотал он. - Он мертв. Я хотел бы, чтобы он был жив.

Брюс закрыл глаза. Он отморозил плиткой ванной спину и задницу, потому что остался в одних боксерах и рубашке.

\- Вот и все, что надо было сказать, - сказал он. - Я был бы здесь.

\- Не хотел тебя беспокоить, у тебя есть чем заняться, - пробормотал Тони, почти не слышно из-за струй воды. - И так меня довольно терпишь, а Роуди в Ираке, и он-то видел еще больше…

\- Тони, - перебил Брюс, не желая больше слышать. Он знал, что Тони имел в виду под “видел”, весь ужас, который значит постоянное внимание и спекуляции прессы, и то, как это может отравить все личные отношения, если позволить. Но в этот раз он был не согласен.

\- Ты идиот, - сказал он. - Звони мне. Всегда. В любое место.

Тони не ответил. Брюс выпрямился и посмотрел на него.

\- Тони, - повторил он. - Посмотри на меня.

Тони посмотрел, повернув голову вбок.

\- Обещай, что будешь звонить, - сказал Брюс.

Тони моргнул.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он.

Это обещание он сдерживал больше декады.

 

 

 _Потом_ _:_

После Афганистана между Брюсом и Роудсом завязывается странная дружба, рожденная по большей части из необходимости и включающая заметное количество совместной выпивки и взаимного сочувствия. Дик начинает звать Роудса “Старкологом” Брюса, на что Брюс втайне оскорбляется, потому что это должен быть Брюсов титул, учитывая, что Брюс знает Тони дольше.

С другой стороны, он пропустил много времени, а Роудс был рядом, когда это было важно.

И вот теперь чертова президента только что похитили, _а_ _Брюс не может связаться с Тони._

\- Он в порядке, - немедленно говорит Роудс, взяв трубку, и Брюсу приходится устало сесть. Прошло несколько часов с тех пор, как он оставил откровенно отчаянное сообщение на автоответчике Роудса.

\- Хорошо. А ты?

\- О, в этом конкретном приключении я его сопровождал, - напряженно говорит Роудс, - я просто _восхитительно_.

Брюс судорожно вдыхает.

\- Сочувствую.

\- Да, ага. Без ежегодного сердечного приступа никак, ты понимаешь.

\- Наверное, скоро моя очередь, - признает Брюс.

\- Его следующий звонок тебе перенаправлю, - мрачно говорит Роудс. - Один бог знает, как мне надо поспать.

Брюс выдыхает.

\- И то правда.

Роудс притормаживает, а потом говорит:

\- Возможно, он сможет вынуть реактор. Сказал, что-то насчет Экстремиса.

\- Я знаю хирурга, - немедленно говорит Брюс.

\- Так и думал, - отвечает Роудс, и Брюс слышит улыбку в его голосе. - Отлично.

\- Будь осторожен, Роудс, - говорит Брюс.

\- Ты первый, Бэтс.

Брюс даже разозлиться не может, что Тони ему сказал, что, наверное, говорит о многом, нравится это Брюсу или нет.

\- Не зови меня так.

\- Прости, парень, я сегодня помог Тони спасти президента Соединенных Штатов, я могу звать тебя как мне взбредет.

Брюс считает вполне оправданным то, что он кладет трубку. И если он несколько секунд улыбается телефону, то рядом никого нет и видеть некому.

 

 _Сейчас_ _:_

В общем и целом, Брюс много думал о том, чтобы открыть Кларку и остальным, кто он такой. После нескольких лет это был не вопрос доверия, а логистики и баланса плюсов и минусов.

Однако Тони умудрился по большей части принять решение за него. Потому что в отличие от знакомства Тони с Диком, которое было неизбежной ошибкой, то, что Тони подружился с Оракулом, было, Брюс готов, пожалуй, признаться (только самому себе, разумеется), не бедствием, а очень удобным счастливым случаем.

 

Брюс выплюнул кровь изо рта, проглотил, что осталось, и постарался проморгаться от точек в глаза.

Его тактическая позиция была неидеальна.

\- Скажи мне где ты, мышка, - промурчал низкий голос во тьме, отдающийся эхом сразу со всех сторон, неотслеживаемый. - Это для тебя все так упростит.

Брюс в этом искренне сомневался. Он сделал короткое движение, не издавая ни звука, кроме тихого выдоха, когда он выяснил, что его лодыжка была скорее всего сломана. Костюм закрепил ее на месте, но долго она его вес не выдержит.

Лига была на другом краю галактики, присматривала за совещанием Фонарей.

Кларк, даже на самой высокой скорости, был бы здесь не раньше, чем через час.

Брюс мог продержаться час.

Мог.

\- Какое раздражающее молчание, - сказал голос. - Мы должны с этим что-то сделать.

Послышался всплеск чего-то жидкого, затем Брюс услышал, как оно приближается, лижет его перчатки, его бедро, там, где оно прижималось к полу. Оно не пахло ничем, кроме ржавчины и моха – складская вода.

Раздался треск, и позади Брюса полыхнуло электричество в какой-то форме, ударило аркой в воду и затем _прижгло его_.

Брюса выгнуло в судороге, сломанная лодыжка ударила по углу складского ящика, возможно, он прикусил язык, он уже и сам не знал. Когда он очнулся, везде была боль, _боль_.

_Он не мог продержаться._

\- Ну гдееееее ты? - нараспев протянул голос.

Еще треск, но в этот раз сердце Брюса замерло.

Он поднял дрожащую руку к наушнику, что не работал последние пятнадцать минут, и постучал по нему.

\- Би?! Би, ты меня слышишь? Пожалуйста, ну...

\- Пошли помощь, - сорванно прошептал Брюс, - Оракул, запеленгуй мое местоположение, мне нужна…

\- Я на пути, - вмешался второй голос, задыхающийся, суровый. - Не дай повредить наушник, держи его включенным, я тебя отследил, когда он включился, черт побери, Брюс, где блять твоя команда?

Хватай Брюсу дыхания, он бы рассмеялся.

\- Занята.

\- Занята, блин, - рявкнул Тони, - я в четырех минутах, что меня ждет?

\- Контролируемая плазма, - выдавил Брюс, наконец вскарабкиваясь из воды на ящик, отчаянно пытаясь оставаться тихим, - телекинез, способностьь создавать стихии, не знаю…

\- Камень Бесконечности, - мрачно сказал Тони, - ставлю на него. Окей. Окей, тебе нужно больше поддержки, чем только я. Через сколько твоя блудная команда сюда доберется?

Брюс посчитал, поднимаясь на стропила и кидая свой последний бэтаранг в качестве отвлекающего маневра.

\- Сорок минут.

\- Ты отстой. Вся эта ситуация отстой. Я позвоню Наташе, чтобы она на тебя наорала.

\- Делай, блять, что хочешь, - прохрипел Брюс.

\- Держись, - приказал Тони. - Просто держись.

 

 

В итоге, им понадобились дополнительные подкрепления, потому что это был не просто Камень Бесконечности, это была Харли Квинн с Камнем Бесконечности, и, в общем, то, что началось, как рутинная работа в Готэме, оказалось на самом деле пиздецом самого крупного масштаба.

\- Откуда ты вообще знал об этой проблеме, и почему нам не сказал? - требовательно спросил Кларк, когда все закончилось. - Мы бы ни за что не отпустили тебя без поддержки, знай мы…

\- Это все сложно, - перебил Брюс, изо всех сил пытаясь не хромать на входе в штаб-квартиру Лиги. Костюм поддерживал его вес как раз достаточно, чтобы ему сошло это с рук. Электрические ожоги были… менее приятны. До дома он дотерпит.

По правде, он узнал о проблемах с Камнем (хоть он и понятия не имел тогда, что это был Камень) из-за проблем в Уэйн Энтерпрайзис. Если конкретнее, из-за проблем с работой Брюса. Дело выглядело не только посильным Бэтмену в одиночку, но и достаточно деликатным, чтобы помощь Лиги была для Брюса скорее вредной.

Тони издал недовольный звук, который сквозь забрало шлема прозвучал, как выдох статики, и перелетел через всю группу, чтобы перегородить Брюсу путь. Чертов красно-золотой костюм.

\- Ты мог мне позвонить. Раньше. Не доводя О до инфаркта.

Брюс посмотрел на него. Тони стоял упрямо и неподвижно, и в нынешнем состоянии шансов обойти его у Брюса не было. Брюс… слегка опустил плечи. Он _устал_.

 _-_ Наверное, мог, - сказал он наконец.

Лига, отстраненно заметил он, за его спиной практически застыла.

\- Вы двое… знакомы? - через секунду рискнул Флэш.

\- Да, - сказал Тони, одновременно с тем, как Брюс сказал, - что считать знакомством.

Кларк шагнул вперед, продолжая смотреть на них обоих по очериди с возрастающим беспокойством.

Тони посмотрел на Брюса растроенно.

\- Серьезно? Я обижен, Бэтси, обижен и возмущен.

\- Да нихрена.

\- Железный Человек только что назвал его Бэсти, и все еще жив, - громким шепотом сказал Флэш Чудо-женщине. - _Что вообще_ _тут_ _творится_?

 _-_ Ага, Би, __что_ _ творится? - спросил Тони, поворачиваясь к Брюсу в ожидании.

Брюс мог только пялиться на него. Он серьезно?…

\- Это что, расплата за случай в Цинциннати? Потому что я уже сказал, я…

\- Би, - перебил Тони, поднимая забрало. - Ты мог мне позвонить, и я расстроен, что не позвонил. Но это твоя команда . Именно из-за этого ты не смог попросить у них помощи. Откровенно говоря, это расстраивает меня гораздо больше, чем отсутствие звонка. Они твоя команда. Что может пойти не так?

И дело в том, что Брюс не просто об этом думал – они с Тони все это обсуждали. Как только Тони открылся пулике, они поговорили о цене и выгоде секретности, о том дерьме и том триумфе которого пришлось Тони пришло последовательно хлебнуть после того, как он потерял лицо перед объективами прессы. И теперь Брюс вспомнил, что Тони про это сказал, когда они снова это пережевывали, после Битвы Нью-Йорка и формирования Мстителей.

\- Дело уже не только во мне, - сказал Тони. - Дело в обеих сторонах меня, для которых команда одинаково важна. Я хочу, чтобы они знали, что я с ними всем собой, до самого конца. Думаю, в итоге, это сделало все проще, каким бы мудаком Стив не был вначале. Мы публичные личности. Важно быть откровенными друг с другом, даже если больше ни с кем.

Брюс всегда знал, что иногда Тони бывает очень умным, и не только насчет роботов, но это никогда не прекращало его бесить.

 

\- Вот ты мудак, - сказал Брюс, потому что был не готов сдаться без боя и потому что нельзя было позволять Тони отрастить эго еще больше. - Я продам все свои акции Старк Индастрис.

\- Кто-нибудь, объясните мне, что блять происходит, - потребовал Барри.

Брюс обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Тони, хотя его решительность стремительно таяла.

\- Ты оказываешь давление.

\- Я делаю так, чтобы ты сделал то, что должен был сделать годы назад, - отбил Тони. - Ты говорил об этом месяцами. Давай, решись, Капитан Кранч.

Зеленый Фонарь, до того окаменело стоявший, скрестив руки на груди, подавился.

\- Достаточно, Железный Человек, - сказал Кларк, подходя и становясь за плечом Брюса. - Откровенно говоря, тебе здесь делать нечего, и я непрочь тебя выкинуть.

Он повернулся к Брюсу.

\- Би, не надо делать ничего, что не хочешь делать. Нам неважно, с кем ты связан вне работы, мы ценим твой вклад в Лигу в любом случае.

…В этом как раз и была вся суть, да? Судя по лицу Тони, он тоже это знал. Он будет невыносим.

Брюс вдохнул.

\- Ты знаешь меня уже три года, Кларк. Было искушение использовать рентгеновское зрение и увидеть, что под маской?

Кларк стиснул зубы.

\- Искушение? Конечно, было. Но я никогда не смотрел.

\- А я бы да, - пробормотал Барри. Диана стукнула его локтем.

Брюс мрачно посмотрел на него, и повернулся обратно к Кларку.

\- Мое отношение к праву на сокрытие имени не изменилось. Но думаю, что особенно после сегодняшних событий, я должен сделать исключение, - он вдохнул, выдохнул, и стянул с себя маску, игнорируя легкую дрожь в руках и скрывая ее, пытаясь привести волосы в подобие порядка. Он кинул несколько робкую улыбку Кларку, распахнувшему глаза, и протянул руку для рукопажатия.

\- Брюс Уэйн. Я рад с вами работать.

\- Вот _дерьмо_ , - сказал Барри.

Кларк почти автоматически шагнул вперед, чтобы пожать его руку, но его взгляд продолжал метаться от Брюса к Тони.

\- Брюс Уэйн, - повторил он. - Я о тебе статьи писал в Дэли Плэнет. Мистер Старк и ты?...

\- Мы знаем друг друга слишком давно, - сказал Тони. Брюс согласно буркнул. Это было описание получше, чем просто “знакомы”.

Диана тоже вышла вперед. Потом Джон, потом Барри. И прежде чем Брюс успел опомниться, эта команда, эти чертовы придурки-супергерои окружили его, пожимая ему руку, улыбаясь, говоря _приятно познакомиться_ так сухо, как они только могли, восклицая, что они знали, что в нем есть что-то знакомое, что-то, что они видели как-то по телевизору, нет, серьезно, прекрати хохотать, _Брюс_ , вот ты скотина, что так долго от нас это скрывал, а еще, _боже, это что, электрический ожог у тебя на лбу, тебе нужна медицинская помощь._

\- Я в порядке, правда, - сказал он на это, и получил в ответ потрясающий скепсис. Вечно его никто не слушал.

Он глянул через плечо на Тони, который отступил подальше от группы.

Тони ему подмигнул. Невыносим и невозможен.

Брюс закатил глаза и попытался скрыть то, как с каждым объятием и хлопком ладони по плечу невидимая ноша на его груди легчала. У Бэтмена была команда.

У _Брюса_ была команда.

\- Позвони мне, конфетка, - сказал Тони, и послал Оракулу воздушный поцелуй в камеру наблюдения, перед тем как взлететь и вылететь из здания в ночное небо.

Кларк хлопнул Брюса по плечу.

\- Ну и персонаж твой друг, - заключил он.

\- Это самое доброе, что можно о нем сказать, спасибо, - ответил Брюс.

\- Зато тебе он неплохой друг, судя по всему, - добавил Кларк.

Этого Брюс отрицать не мог.

\- К вопросу о медицинской помощи, - вместо этого сказал он.

Диана приобняла его за талию, без труда выдерживая вес его самого и его костюма.

\- Пошли, Би, - сказала она. - Полагаю, дома у тебя все чудесно обустроено, но у нас тут тоже вполне нормально, и значительно ближе.

\- И то верно, - сказал Брюс, и позволил себя вести.

 

 

 _И после_ _:_

Снова наступает конец света, но свет не безоружен.

Лига и Мстители встречаются на нейтральной территории, чтобы поговорить о глобальных стратегиях, и Кларк с Капитаном Америкой проходят через длинный список формальностей и осторожных дипломатических заявлений, прежде чем Найтвинг теряет терпение, раздраженно смотрит на Брюса и делает обратное сальто на, а потом с костюма Тони.

Полсекунды стоит оглушительная тишина. Потом Тони смеется и поднимает забрало.

\- Поосторожнее с имуществом, дружок, - усмехается он.

\- Да ладно, ты это любишь, - отбивает Дик, и напряжение лопается, раз и все. Диана выходит вперед и бережно обнимает Брюса Беннера, который обнимает ее в ответ со сдержанным восхищением, Барри и Клинт немедленно начинают спорить, а Кларк и Стив сначала оглядываются вокруг, потом смотрят друг на друга и вздыхают.

\- Хей, Брюси-Брюс, - говорит Тони, фланируя вперед, - что-то меня утомил весь этот дерьмовый апокалипсис, как думаешь, может мы сделаем с ним что-нибудь?

\- Уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем, - отвечает Брюс. Вся группа медленно мигрирует в направлении длинного стола, где как раз должно быть само совещание, и Брюс автоматически усаживается рядом с Тони. Это становится примером для остальных – остальные члены их команд смотрят на них искоса, а потом медленно вперемешку окружают стол.

\- Как мы говорили… - начинает Капитан Америка.

\- Йазь А.И.М. Здаравенный! Механизированный! Солнечный огонь! - перебивает Клинт.

\- Здаравенный! Мистически спонсированный! Рыба моей мечты, - добавляет Барри.

Они дают друг другу пять. Наташа фыркает, а потом выглядит, как будто ей за себя чуточку стыдно.

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, как только я убью этих двоих, - поправляется Брюс.

\- Пустые угрозы, - отмахивается Тони, улыбаясь. - Ты к нам всем привык.

\- Как к неизбежному злу, - соглашается Брюс.

\- Главное, помни, что я был первым.

\- Ты был трещинкой, от которой пошла поломка.

Тони пытается лизнуть Брюса в щеку. Брюс накрывает его лицо ладонью и отталкивает от себя.

\- Оставь это все для таблоидов, Тони.

\- Если бы мы все притворились, что мы в профессиональной среде, - сухо говорит Роджерс, - было бы просто здорово.

\- Нам нужно деактивировать устройство, которое умудрилось собрать А. И. М., а заодно выяснить, кто, черт возьми, их теперь обеспечивает, потому что учитывая масштаб, это явно не обычные подозреваемые, - отвечает Брюс, его ладонь все еще на лице Тони.

\- Мистер Уоллер, как думаете? - предполагает Джон Стюарт, и получает в ответ пару кивков и бормотание.

Брюс наклоняет голову.

\- Тони и доктор Беннер могут обсудить с Джоном Стюартом и другими Зелеными Фонарями наши варианты действий с устройством, Барри, Наташа и Клинт могут поисследовать источники финансирования. Остальные, нам надо создать путиподхода и план атаки.

\- Скорее всего, нам придется с нуля синтезировать оборудование для деактивации устройства, - неразборчиво говорит Тони из-за руки Брюса. Брюс наконец убирает ладонь и вытирает ее об свои джинсы. Тони – реально пятилетний ребенок, который способен _лизать_ людей.

Брюс смотрит на него.

\- Старк Индастрис, Уэйн Энтерпрайзис. Вдвоем, мы это за пол-дня сделаем, как только ты просчитаешь необходимые параметры железа.

\- Сотрудничество между нашими компаниями? - говорит Тони, поднимая брови и усмехаясь. - Пресса с цепи сорвется, если узнает.

Лига смотрит на Брюса, но он только пожимает плечами.

\- Пусть их.

Земля обязательно будет в порядке.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Искренне прошу извинить меня за невнятный мемоморфизм.


End file.
